Shattered dreams and lost hopes
by Reukuna
Summary: [Discontinued] My first fanfiction. A crossover of Card Captors Sakura, InuYasha, Naruto, Gundam Wing and Original Characters of real life with their names changed. If you want to know the plot then read and review. Flames allowed
1. The start of the end

Shattered dreams and lost hopes  
Chapter 1  
The start of the end

* * *

"Mother! Why do you treat me so! I am not the young one that used to depend on other people! I have grown into the woman I wish to be! Why? Why?" raged the pale skin girl.

"You do not talk to me like that young lady!" said the fierce mother.

" You treat me as if I were a mere kid, with no talent, no purpose in the world and a nuisance, a pest, a piece of worthless dirt! Why do I bother to try to live, when I know I do not belong here… Not in this world or any other." said the midnight hair girl.

"I am sorry but…" started the mother.

"Sorry nothing!" as the girl with glimmering hazel brown eyes ran past her.

"Where are you going! Get back here this instant!" shrieked the mother, "Do not make me come after you!"

The girl in a baby blue dress had fled, fled to the deepest and darkest place she knew of, The Forest of Depression. Legends say that the forest was haunted by strong demons, some say a priestess, gone evil, lives inside guarding something valuable, and some say that a witch cast a spell on it, so anyone who entered, could never leave.

As she entered she felt an eerie presence behind her. She slowly turned to find a boy with a sweet smile on his face, as if saying welcome. She did not recognize him from the village in which she came or as a passer by since her village was very small. She wondered who he was, with his fiery brown hair and beautiful amber brown eyes. Then two male figures came out of the shadows, one with silvery snow white hair, golden eyes, cute dog ears and a pale human complexion. The next male had brown hair with bleached ends and deep, capturing brown eyes.

"Hello sister, you have finally come to join us, have you not?" said the boy with amber eyes.

"But who are you people? I have a feeling that I know you two," pointing at the one who spoke and the dog eared figure behind him. "but I do not feel like I have met you before," pointing at the other boy, who looked like he was in shock after those words. He blinked it away as if they were tears that were clouding his vision.

"Oh, how rude of me, I am so sorry I forgot to introduce myself and the others… I am your brethren, Li Syaoran, but everyone calls me Li. This is Inu-Yasha, and this is your… umm… your… umm…" Stuttered Li while pointing towards the white hared boy, then the boy with the capturing eyes. He did not know how to put it. He did not want to confuse the girl. He had already seen that his friend was hurt and ashamed, and everyone knew why, except… her. "Lover." He said nearly in a whisper.

"I am your personal body guard, my name is Aniko," introduced the boy, louder than Li so she would not hear him, while he roughly nudged the same person in the ribs. Making him look at the offender questionably at why he had done that, then nodded sheepishly without any sign of pain.

No one had noticed that Inu-Yasha had moved from behind the two boys to the front of the girl that he confronted. "So WHO are you?" questioned the dog demon, while staring at her very closely.

"He… Hello," She stuttered, "I… I… am… Reu... Reukuna." He was getting awfully close to her. She met his gaze and was drawn back because he started to sniff het and his dog ears started to twitch. Then all of a sudden…

"Boys! We were looking for you everywhere!" yelled two girls in the distance.

Reukuna felt faint, she nearly dropped to the ground, and luckily Aniko noticed her odd behavior and caught her before she landed. Li and Inu-Yasha were too busy staring at the two figures running towards them, half dazed and not paying any attention at all to what happened.

The girl with the short auburn brown hair and jade green eyes jumped into Li's arms, and the other with long raven black hair and dazzling brown eyes embraced her Inu-Yasha. They both finally looked away from their lovers and calmly asked who the girl was, knowing that something felt different about her, they approached Aniko, who was now sitting against a tree with Reukuna's upper body in his arms, holding her steady so she would not wake up.

"I love you, I will be by your side protecting you forever. Though you have lost your memory about me, I will never forget you." whispered Aniko as he slowly kissed Reukuna's forehead, "Never will I forget the ringing of your laughter, the image of your smile and the voice and beauty of the angel that I have always loved. Never will I let you go and never will I let you leave, unless I am with you, never again."

As the two girls herd the words that he said and saw the scene before them, they were quite surprised, knowing that Aniko did not talk that much and dumbstruck that his poetic skills were beyond theirs, but none the less they started to giggle and slowly started to laugh. Reukuna started to stir because of the laughter of the girls and slowly opened her eyes seeing that she was in Aniko's arms, she felt a feeling that she had never felt before, turning crimson red, she wondered why this was happening. She slowly got up and Aniko did as well.

"Look at what you have done, you have awaken her, the princess of all people, why I ought to…" said Aniko as he unsheathed his sword. The girls ran back as fast as they could to their rightful husbands.

"It is ok Sakura I will never let him hurt you" calmed Li to the beautiful maiden with auburn brown hair.

"Inu-Yasha please protect me, he is trying to cut me in half again!" yelped Rennii.

"Heh," he smirked, "for a priestess, you sure are scared easily" said Inu-Yasha

"Oh shut up, replied his wife. "You did not bear the children and still you scrutinize my every word!" The miko shot back.

Aniko was going to strike when Reukuna stepped in front of him. "Aniko please stop, I don't want to see any fighting, all I want is peace, not war" said Reukuna, as her sight started to become clouded, but then she noticed the sword Aniko was holding. It seemed to be calling out to her. She walked towards Aniko as if she were in a trance, staring at only the sword. When Aniko was re-sheathing the sword, she took another step. Then when the metal piece, separating the blade from the handle, was about to touch the sheath, Reukuna seized his hand. Not knowing what she was doing, Aniko unsheathed the sword once again, making Reukuna take a step back, so not to get hit by the on coming attack by the sword. He held the tip of the sword to her face, causing her to flinch at his fast movements. He had lowered himself into a fighting stance when he unsheathed his sword, but now he stepped out of position, holding his sword to his side and, in one movement, did a back flip and started running towards Reukuna. She barely had enough time to react, all she could do is block or duck. Since she had nothing to block with, her only option was to duck.

Aniko had tried to scare her to see what her reflexes and instincts were like. He jumped and swung his sword, he would have stopped it right in front of her face, but she had disappeared. He still had not landed, so using his momentum and the weight of the sword, he swung himself in mid air, a hundred eighty degrees, but still he could not see his opponent. He then landed upright but was caught off-guard. He thought that his enemy had gone above him and not below, leaving a opening chin-down.

Reukuna had finished delivering her low roundhouse kick and got up to grab the sword from her adversary who was now lying on the ground. "Why did you attack me?" interrogated Reukuna, after putting the sword to his neck. He was obviously in pain since he was moaning.

"It used to be yours, and it is very heavy for such a thin sword, they call it Kutsawa" grunted Aniko, while sitting up and rubbing his head.

The sword was light in her hands, light as a feather. She swung it around a couple of times, then she did some moves that nobody had ever thought of. Aniko had gotten up from his sitting position and was ready to attack. But then, all of a sudden, she collapsed onto her knees, using the sword for support; no one knew what happened, hoping she was ok, they ran towards her.

"Stay back" she yelled, "do not come near me." she let go of Kutsawa, and clutched her chest on the side of her heart. _'"What is going on, what is happening to me? There is something wrong, wrong with my heart." She looked to her hand and saw blood, she saw a puddle of the dark crimson liquid, and everywhere there was the non-solid and non-gaseous object that coursed through her veins and her heart. And there, the body of Aniko and many soldiers lay in heaps. "A massacre? Is this a vision of something that will happen or that did"'_

* * *

amy5557 - Ok, ok... I had to re-work it... it just purely sucks... But anyways I had to re-write it or else I was going to strangle myself... Because so many of the parts that I re-wrote are so corny... So I'll re-write the next chapter even though people don't bother reviewing... So there goes nothing... Anywas I got to go Ja-ne... Please someone "Read and Review" 


	2. Unconcious

Shattered dreams and lost hopes  
Chapter 2  
Unconscious

* * *

Everybody was worried, Aniko especially, they looked at her to see that her irises were darkened, and she looked like she was crying.

_'"A… Ani… Aniko… Is that really you? Aniko, what is going on, why are you here? Why am I here? Why do I feel no warmth coming from your body? Why?Why is this happening?" She walked over to her beloved friend and touched his forehead, "I love you, I love you so dearly, Aniko, as friends." She stroked his forehead once more; she then felt a searing pain in her left shoulder. She let out a deafening scream. She touched it to find an arrow that narrowly missed her heart, she turned around to see two blurred figures, after her eyes focused, she saw a man and woman dressed in red and black they were covered in blood. "We are the Death Duo, and now you shall die" said the two forms in unison.'_

The group heard the scream and heard what she had said. Aniko jumped at what she said, being glad when she said, "I love you, I love you so dearly, Aniko," till the soul tormenting words, "As friends." That made him drop to his knees in dread. They had also seen something pierce through her left shoulder right above the heart, but they did not see what it was. Knowing Aniko, he was shocked, he tried to wake Reukuna up, but it did not work, hoping his next attempt would, he touched her once more and was frozen stiff in the outside world.

'_He was lying on the ground right next Reukuna, he saw the arrow in her left shoulder and the Death Duo, "It is you two again, you annoying pests!" said Aniko, "You shall die today." He then got up, took a soldier's sword and started charging at them. Once he reached them, they vanished, "Rats, not again," he cursed, "are you ok now princess?" he asked._

_"Yes, thank you," she replied, "But how do we escape from here?" she inquired, looking around her surroundings, "Where are we? How did we get-Wait! Did you just call me 'princess'? What do you mean by…owwww!" she shrieked, grasping her shoulder, "Owww… That hurts…" she mumbled, "Why did you do that for?" Aniko had pulled out the arrow from Reukuna's left shoulder. She was obviously in pain, since she could not stand._

_"So that in the real world it can heal. If you do not pull it out now, you will or can die. Since there is no way to get it out in the real world. And nobody wants that to happen to the princess, now would they?" He said¸as he held her chin. Aniko gazed into her eyes, smiling, "You are… You are so… Beautiful." The maiden blushed, tearing away from his gaze, only to look back again, unknowingly why. Ensnared in his presence, he smiled happily, his tender lips got closer and closer to hers wrapping her arms around his neck and waiting for the moment when their lips would interlock. Aniko was surprised at her actions, but took the liberty and chance while it was open._

_Reukuna's heart was racing madly. His arm tightened around her waist and the other reached for her back, caressing her tenderly._

_Then all of a sudden, a pure white light blinded them'_

"My head hurts," said Reukuna, as she clutched her head and looked at her surroundings, "Where are we?" she asked while looking at the extremely detailed ceiling and the beautifully painted walls. She finally looked at the huge bed she was sitting in, a king size, with a canopy, rich sheets and a beautiful hand-carved headboard, but no Aniko, "Aniko…Aniko…Are you here? Aniko? Nevermind I will go look for him." As she stepped out of bed she felt the pain in her back once again, knowing not to touch it she placed her hands to her side and felt the silky fabric that was placed over her thin and frail body. She noticed it was a pale sky blue with a hint of purple at the seams, her hair was tied up in a nice bun, some of her hair hung down upon her glowing cheek. She then decided to find Aniko, or anyone, hoping there will be no more distractions, she set of to find someone.

She went through the extremely large hallway while admiring the beautiful paintings and large rooms, decorated differently and done in different colors. She heard two people speaking and commenced to follow the voices. One was very deep and sounded like a king or emperor.

* * *

amy5557- Yeah, yeah... I know I suck badly... Anyways I'm going to start typing up Chapter three... Again... Anyways see yeah... Give me some ideas if you got some... Ja-ne


End file.
